Remember
by Pharaoh'sJewel
Summary: For ten years Yami believed he had a twin sister, but when he finds out there is no proof of such a sister, he firmly convinces himself that he never had one. However, he isn't the only one who believed in this sister and someone in his past confirms.


Jewel: Hey! I'm back!

Venetia: (evil mood) Great.

Yami: Where did you go? I don't remember anything of that kind of-

Seto: Venetia! You. Are. So. Hot.

All: O.O

Venetia: Well…thanks I guess…what the heck is going on?

Jewel: LOLZ! I put a weird spell on him! L-O-L!

Yami: Don't do it to me!

Jewel: No need to worry. Sometimes. Okay! This is a new fic if you can't tell and it's so cool! I think anyways. Well, the first chapter isn't usually so cool and neither is mine, but later it gets cool and interesting. At least that's what my people said. But PLEASE R&R and make me happy!

Yami: I can think of other ways to make you happy…Hehehe…

Jewel/Venetia: PERVERT!

Jewel: Anyways…um…review please! I really need those reviews because I was sad when two of my stories didn't have any reviews and I cried. Sad. So please review this chapter and future chapters please! SOB I beg you.

Yami: so sad. REVIEW!

Seto: Venetia! You're still hot! And Pharaoh'sJewel/Venetia don't own YuGiOh. They're the same person. Seriously.

Venetia: I don't WANT to be the same person

Jewel: same here. Well review!

Seto: So don't forget to flame!

Jewel: REVIEW!

**Let me make it clear to anonomous reviewers who feel like they have to take "constructive criticism" to a whole new level:…this is fanFICTION meaning I can make the characters do whatever the hell I want them to and if you can't accept that, then you're not in the right place**

**Also, i make up a lot of my characters. They MAY have the same name as a real character. so what? go cry me a river. That happens in this story, be warned, and i fully describe that this character is different from what his counterpart is so yeah. **

**Earlier, I wrote here not to "degrade my fame as a writer" well i can't belive that certain anonomous reviewers couldn't figure out that i was kidding the whole time. Jeez.**

**And if you're sending anonymous flames then you don't have the courage to leave a signed review. I have one thing to say: get the hell over yourself and leave a signed review if you're not afraid of being flamed back. **

**And if you have something rude to say, send me a personal message, don't leave crap on my review board.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1- Slaves on the Move**

_3000 years ago-Ancient Egypt_

High noon in Egypt was the worst time of day. Everything was a sweat job-even breathing. The slave caravans were on the move and were exposed the worst to the relentless sun. The slaves, young men, women, and children, were ready to collapse because of the heat. However, no heat was too much for Karim, the slave trader.

"Let's move, why don't we!" he shouted, flashing his whip. He was drenched but he had a job to do. He stalked behind two children. "GET IN A STRAIGHT LINE! Do you want the Pharaoh to see you like this? Get in line NOW!"

The children scrambled back into line and muttered apologies.

Near the end of the line, a girl of 16 stood…laughing quietly. She was dressed in slave clothes and wore a white hood on her head. 'Oh shut up.' She thought, amusedly. 'It's way to hot for your anger.'

Even though she was kind of ticked off at Karim, she couldn't help but smile as she focused her blue eyes on his face. Karim, though a slave trader, was like a second father to her. He never hesitated to help her…well most of the time…and he always knocked some sense into her when she thought of wild things. 'That is, of course, why my surprise for the Pharaoh is going to work perfectly!' she thought happily.

Karim glared at the two children he yelled at, making them nervous. Then, when everything seemed fine, he walked to the back of the line where the girl was. She broke into a grin when she saw him coming. Karim smiled.

"Kaeldra." He said pausing and watching her carefully. "You smile just like your brother."

"And is that a good thing?" she asked, still smiling and rearranging the fetters that chained her.

"Yes, and you have your mother's-,"

"Yes, yes, I have her hair and my father's eyes." She said frowning playfully. "I know the whole story, Karim. You've only told me a hundred times."

"Yes, well…" he said pausing again. His face turned serious. "I'm asking you again…are you sure you want to do whatever you want to do to the Pharaoh? Your life could be at stake!"

Kaeldra sighed. "Yes, of course I am. You know I stick to everything I say!" She laughed.

"Yes," Karim frowned. " Unfortunately you do."

Kaeldra laughed quietly. "Hey, you're not supposed to be associating with your slaves, remember? Mr. Slavetrader?" she asked, pushing him away softly.

Karim regained his tough-guy composure. "You're right. I'll see you later Kaeldra, my dear. Duty calls." He ran off to yell at someone else.

"GET BACK IN LINE!"

Kaeldra laughed again. He was too much. She knew it was all an act and that he was really a nice guy.

"What are you laughing at?"

Kaeldra looked up and saw that the girl in front of her was frowning at her.

"What?" Kaeldra asked.

"I said, what are you laughing at? You're not supposed to laugh. You're being taken from your home and you're laughing? How could you? You can be disgracing your very own family!"

Kaeldra was taken aback at the girl's sudden outburst. All she could do was stare at this strange girl. "I…I was… I mean…"

" I suggest you stop it."

Kaeldra got angry. "Who are you to tell me to stop?" she argued. "Who are you anyway?"

"For your information, I'm Merriam. And who are you?" she asked. Her anger was leaving her and Kaeldra could tell.

"I'm Kaeldra." She said. She stared at Merriam. "Your…hair…is so nice…how?" she asked in awe. Kaeldra touched her own hair. It was nowhere as beautiful or as smooth and silky as Merriam's.

"Kaeldra?" Merriam said frowning. " Huh. That…sounds really familiar."

"What?" Kaeldra snapped out of her trance. "No it doesn't! It…I'm sure other people have the same name…you must have heard it somewhere else."

"Oh…" Merriam sighed. "I guess so." She didn't look too sure though.

They walked in silence for a while.

"Merriam?"

"Yes?"

"Show me how you did your hair."

* * *

_At the Palace_

"Pharaoh, the slave trader will be arriving tomorrow," said a soldier, kneeling before him.

Yami sighed. He knew he had so many responsibilities and it was overwhelming sometimes. "When are they arriving?"

"Past high noon, my pharaoh." The soldier replied.

"Send them in as soon as they arrive." He said. "You may leave."

The soldier bowed and left the room, leaving Yami alone with his thoughts…that is, until Seto walked in.

"Slaves tomorrow?" he asked, making his way toward Yami.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Yes. Why can't someone else do it for me?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "You're such a spoiled brat. You have to do it because they're going to be _your _slaves."

Yami nodded. "And are you choosing _your_ slaves…no hold on…concubines as well?"

Seto grinned. "They just can't keep their hands off of me."

"I'm so sure." Yami replied sarcastically.

Seto frowned. "Look. I don't even know what you're talking about. Whoever told you that is out of their mind." He said nervously. He knew what Yami said wasn't true but…it did sound believable. _If he tells one of the guardians something like that, they're bound to believe it…I mean I _do _randomly grab female servants…but that doesn't mean anything. At least not to me._

"Huh." Seto smirked. "You made it up. Jerk."

"Of course I did." Yami grinned. "Got you."

" Well…" Seto started standing dignified. "I don't want or need any concubines because I know I can get a woman for myself. I'm sure you couldn't."

"And just who would be stupid enough to marry you?" Yami asked, amused. He was genuinely baffled at Seto's determination. _Ha. No woman would want him once I tell her that he grabs his female servants. Though not in _that _manner…but still…_ Yami turned his attention to Seto who was turning bright red. _Was it something I said?_

"Uh. Are you all right? You're kind of red."

"I don't know…just…that…I know…that…never mind." He broke off turning red.

"Who do you want?" Yami asked amusedly. Then, just to spite him, he added, "My sister? You want my sister?"

Seto frowned. "How did you…"

Yami sighed. "You know you can't have my sister. She's been missing for ten years."

"Yes…but she was gorgeous."

"How can you fall in love with someone who was six while you were eight!" Yami asked resentfully.

"Well…I did. That's all that matters." He said. " I remember you were six as well. You were twins."

Yami said nothing. He stared off into space, thinking of scattered memories of his sister-his twin. He always did feel like half of himself was missing.

"Seto." He said softly.

"What?" he responded in annoyance.

"Do…do you remember my sister's name?"

"I…" Seto was taken aback at Yami's sudden interest in his sister. He never mentioned his twin-ever. Seto was beginning to think that he had forgotten her or thought she was dead. Seto steered himself back to Yami's question. Brows knit in frustration; he paused and looked away in shame and sadness. "I don't remember her name."

* * *

Jewel: So sad! Yami doesn't remember his sister! Sadness!

Venetia: yeah. And Seto didn't remember either. AND he liked her when you're supposed to like me! sob

Seto: Oh the shame you put me through…sob

Yami: At least…at least…um

Jewel: AT LEAST WHAT! You can't even remember your sister's name! Your TWIN even!

Yami: I'm sorry! It's been ten years!

Venetia: no it hasn't.

Seto: Is she alive? I think she-

Jewel: (smashes him) DON'T GIVE ANYTHING AWAY!

Venetia: (mood change) Sob! You smashed him! SETO!

Yami: what's going to happen next? I heard I'm going to-

Jewel: (smashes) STOP! YOU'RE BOTH INSANE!

Yami: Oww… x.x

Jewel: SOB! SORRY!

Seto: FLAME HER! YOU MUST! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO AVENGE ME!

Venetia: I SHALL!

Jewel: NO! you're still me remember?

Venetia: --; excellent.

Yami: Review please! Please! Avenge me as well!

Jewel: To you who review…that rhymed! Anyways…**FREE YUGIOH IMAGINARY PLUSH DOLLS! PICK FROM YOUR FAVORITES! LIMITED SUPPLY ONLY!** LOLZ. Review please! Pretty please?

Seto: You mean flame.

Jewel: Review! Remember the plush dolls! There's Yami (modern day or Pharaoh), Yugi, Seto (modern day or priest), Bakura (theifish or modern day), Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Marik, Malik, and others my brain forgot! Just choose and it's yours! And review too!


End file.
